Most of conventional games have been developed and distributed based on PC-based OS such as Windows, and users have played the games on a desktop PC with Windows OS. Recently, with the rapid development of the mobile device market, the mobile game market has also rapidly grown. In the early 2000s, the development of mobile games was limited due to the overall poor performance of mobile devices and high communication costs. However, with the spread of mobile devices, the number of mobile game users has been greatly increased, and with the improvement in performance of mobile devices, a lot of excellent games have been developed.
In recent years, various location-based game services using GPS have been released. However, in the existing game environment, for example, PCs or notebook computers are not equipped with a GPS module. Thus, it has been difficult to use the location-based game services.